


Butter Knife

by padalelli



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, jealous!Sam
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-14
Updated: 2015-08-14
Packaged: 2018-04-14 15:46:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,797
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4570233
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/padalelli/pseuds/padalelli
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam, thinking that Dean and the reader have been sneaking around as a couple, locks the two in the bathroom so that they'll establish their relationship. But Dean and the reader know the truth- and the reader has to choose between using the bathroom in the presence of Dean, or admitting her feelings to Sam.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Butter Knife

**Author's Note:**

> I just had this idea and I was finally able to write on it after months of it just sitting around.

You woke up on the creaky, stiff motel bed, glancing at your watch only to see that it was almost seven in the morning. You got up and put some sweatpants on to accompany your oversized t-shirt and you knocked on the door that adjoined your room with the Winchesters’. You had been expecting Sam to open the door- he was the only one that was usually awake at this hour. But instead it was Dean, _and_ he did it in a timely manner. “You’re up early,” you commented.  
“Yeah, Sam woke me up with his stupid morning routine,” Dean muttered, opening the door wider so you could come inside. “Seriously, kid, I don’t understand why you have such a huge crush on the guy.”  
You rolled your eyes and pulled out a chair from under the table in the kitchenette of the motel room. “I don’t like him because he’s a health freak, Dean. There are lots of reasons I like him,” you explained as you sat down. Dean sat down in his own chair at the table, pulling Sam’s laptop out. “Still on the hunt for Sam’s porn stash?” you teased Dean. “I’m ninety percent sure he doesn’t have one.”  
Dean looked up at you with a sarcastic expression. “That’s just wishful thinking, my dear [Y/N]. But no, I’m just looking for a new case,” he replied.  
“Why? We just finished a case. I think it would be nice to have a break from hunting…”  
“I do too, but unfortunately we’re responsible for this stuff,” Dean said.  
“Look, I’m not saying we should spend a week in Tahiti,” you sassed. Sam got back from his jog right when you said, “I’m just saying maybe we could kick back in a cabin for the weekend?”  
“Hey guys, what’s going on?” Sam asked, lifting an eyebrow with a suspicious expression.  
Dean beat you to the punch. “Oh, [Y/N] just thinks we should take a little break from hunting. Go up to that cabin by the lake.” Your eyes widened when you realized Dean was talking about the cabin with only two king bedrooms and the shittiest couch on the planet. Dean _wanted_ you to work up the nerve to share a room with Sam. That bastard.  
“No- I mean- any cabin, really,” you stuttered. _Smooth, [Y/N],_ you thought to yourself.  
“I’m gonna take a shower,” Sam said politely, going into the bathroom. But you could swear he was struggling to cover up a sour tone in his voice.  
Dean waited until he heard the shower running before he spoke again. “[Y/N], considering the amount of times you’ve had to seduce a man for a case, I’d think you’d be much more subtle about your crush on Sam,” he said quietly.  
You glared at him in response. “It’s not the same!” you whisper-yelled.  
“He clearly likes you too, I don’t understand why you don’t just go for it!” Dean argued.  
“He does not ‘clearly like me too’, Dean. Stop meddling.”  
“[Y/N], I know my brother better than anyone in the world. I can tell how much he likes you. And I’m not meddling! You’re the one that started talking to me about your crush on him in the first place.”  
“Only because you wouldn’t stop teasing me about it in front of Sam. It was the only way to make you shut up and stop flirting on my behalf,” you said.  
“Okay, please listen to me when I say, and I say this in the most brotherly way possible,” Dean began. In the bathroom, Sam turned the water off from his shower and pulled a towel off the rack to dry off when he overheard you and Dean talking in the motel room. “There’s no reason for anyone not to like you. Hell, I love you, and I don’t love too many people. But there has got to be a way to get rid of this tension. Seriously, I don’t know whether it’s romantic or sexual, but I could probably cut through it with a butter knife.” You sighed and rolled your eyes. “I’m only saying this because I’m trying to take care of you, okay?” Dean asked exasperatedly when he saw that you weren’t taking him seriously.  
Sam eavesdropped on the conversation, his jaw clenching when he heard what all Dean had to say to you. It was really pissing him off the way you two talked all the time- and not just because he wished you would get it over with and get together, but because he was _envious_ of Dean. You confided in Dean, you went out on supply runs with Dean, you _fucking researched_ with Dean. Dean took you on drives in Baby, just the two of you. Sam never got to have one-on-one time like that with you, but boy did he want to. Sam wrapped a towel around his waist, mainly because he left his clean clothes in his bag, but he secretly wanted your attention on him. When he exited the bathroom, he saw that you glanced over at him with wide eyes, but then quickly averted them, looking at anything but Sam’s half-naked body.  
Dean gave you a smug look, as if to say, _I told you so_ , but you quickly responded with a bitchface in his direction. You got up from the table and muttered a hurried, “I’m going to go get ready,” before going back to your own room and closing the door behind you. _God, that was awkward. Why am I so awkward?_ you thought to yourself.  
Meanwhile, next door, Dean redirected his smug look over to Sam, earning him a bitchface from Sam as well. “What?” Dean asked, shrugging.  
“You know what,” Sam muttered. Dean thought it was because Sam overheard his brother reveal Sam’s crush on you, but Sam thought it was because Dean revealed his own crush on you.  
After you got showered and dressed, you let yourself back into the boys’ room. Sam and Dean were each sitting on their beds, Dean’s being the one closer to the bathroom. Dean sat at the foot of his bed with Sam’s laptop, while Sam was reading some lore books. “I take it we’re not going to take a break from hunting?” you asked, your gaze alternating between the brothers. Sam was silent, and the only response Dean gave was a partial wave of the hand, never removing his attention from the computer. “Okay, well, while you guys keep being weird, I have to use the bathroom, so,” you said, going over the the bathroom in their room.  
At lightning speed, it seemed, Sam jumped up from his bed- throwing his book to the side- snatched the laptop from Dean, and yanked Dean up by the collar, shoving him into the bathroom. Sam pulled the bathroom door shut and shoved the desk chair underneath the handle so you couldn’t get out. “Sam, what the hell?” Dean shouted at Sam.  
Sam stood back and crossed his arms. “I’m not letting you guys out until you sort your shit,” Sam explained.  
You looked at Dean, confused. “Sort our- Dean, what is he talking about?” you asked quietly.  
“Hell if I know,” Dean replied, holding his arms out then letting them drop to his sides.  
“I’m talking about how you two are always sneaking around together. The supply runs, the rides in the Impala, the cabin getaway. I heard you talking earlier,” Sam said.  
Your eyes widened and you smacked Dean on the arm. “Ow! What was that for?” Dean asked.  
“I told you!” you whisper-yelled, thinking Sam was trying to tell you he didn’t like you back. That he locked you in here with Dean so that Dean would get you to stop hunting with them.  
“What, were you hoping I wouldn’t find out?” Sam asked sourly.  
_Well, that took a turn_ , you thought. “Wait, what?” you asked, confused.  
“Find what out?” Dean asked, now also confused.  
“About you two! Whatever the hell is going on between you two!” Sam almost yelled. Even a deaf man could hear the irritation in his voice.  
“Sam what are you talking about?” Dean asked.  
Realization hit you. “Wait, do you think me and Dean are… _a thing?_ ” you asked.  
“I don’t know what you guys are, but you’re the ones that need to figure it out,” Sam spat.  
You still weren’t sure what exactly was going on, but you had a pretty good idea and you were not about to pee in front of Dean. It was time for the truth to come out. “Sam, I _don’t_ like Dean. Not the way that you’re implying, at least,” you said.  
“Oh yeah? Then what’s with all the alone time you’ve been spending, huh? And what Dean said earlier when you thought I was in the shower?” Sam inquired.  
Dean sighed. “It’s not what you thought it was, I can tell you that much,” Dean told him.  
“Sam, I really have to pee, so can you please let Dean out of here?” you begged.  
Sam shook his head. “Nope, not till you tell me what’s going on.”  
Dean looked at you and shrugged. “[Y/N], if you wanna pee in private, you gotta tell him,” he said gently.  
You rolled your eyes and groaned, moving over to the door. “Sam, I don’t have feelings for Dean… I have feelings for _you_ ,” you finally admitted. “Whenever Dean and I go on supply runs or take a drive in the Impala, we talk about you… about my crush on you. That’s why I always talk to him… I’m talking about you. Because I’m a huge chicken and I didn’t have the guts to-”  
The door opened and there Sam stood with his puppy dog eyes, clearly feeling guilty about putting you through what he just did. “I’m gonna go wait out by the Impala,” Sam said awkwardly. “Dean, come on. Let [Y/N] use the bathroom in peace.”  
The boys left the motel room and you did your business in the bathroom, trying to wrap your mind around what just happened. Once you were done, you went outside to meet Sam in the parking lot. He sat on the hood of the Impala, alone. “Where’s Dean?” you asked quietly.  
“He went to the diner across the street to grab some food,” Sam answered. He stood up and approached you.  
“Listen, Sam, I get that you don’t feel the same way, I just-” You were interrupted by Sam’s lips pressed against yours, his strong hands cupping your cheeks, holding your face to his.  
When the two of you separated for air, he pressed his forehead against yours, looking into your eyes. “I’d be crazy not to feel the same,” he murmured.


End file.
